Traditional printed directories for residential telephone listings (e.g., White Pages) and for commercial telephone listings (e.g., Yellow Pages) remain a popular resource among consumers. Considering the popularity of using the printed directories, there is a valuable opportunity to sell the space on the exterior cover of the printed directories for placement of advertisements. However, the space available on the cover and the spine of the printed directories is limited. As a result, the cost of placing advertisements on the exterior cover of the printed directories is relatively high.